shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SasuIno
SasuIno is a het ship between Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka from the Naruto fandom. Canon Sasuke and Ino were in the same class at the Ninja Academy. Like most of the other girls, Ino eventually developed a crush on Sasuke and was even willing to turn against her best friend Sakura in order to pursue him. A rumor eventually circulated that Sasuke likes girls with long hair so Ino allowed her hair to grow out. They both eventually managed to graduate at the academy at the same time. After becoming Genin, Ino hoped to be placed on the same team as Sasuke and was angered when her rival Sakura was placed on a team with him instead. However, she refused to give up on winning his heart just because of this. Before the Chunin Exams, Ino approached Sasuke and hugged him from behind which seemed to annoy him. She later showed up to help protect Sakura during the second stage and was jealous when she saw her hug Sasuke from behind in order to stop his rampage. Sasuke was injured during the Chunin Exams and hospitalized. Sakura came to her family's flower shop with the intention of buying flowers for Sasuke so Ino decided to do the same. However, when they went to the hospital, they found that Sasuke had left. Ino spectated the third round of the exams and was worried when Sasuke did not show up. She later cheered for him during his fight with Gaara. Sasuke eventually left the village in order to train with Orochimaru. Over two years later, Ino met Sai and noticed his similar appearance to Sasuke's. When her teacher Asuma dies, he tells her not to lose to Sakura in Ninjutsu or in love. Sasuke is eventually declared to be an S-ranked criminal by Danzō and Ino cries over this. However, he later sides with the village during the Fourth Shinobi World War so she cheers for him. Ino's father Inoichi is later killed and he confirms that her positive love is Sasuke. When Sasuke announces that he wants to become Hokage, she is shocked to hear this. Ino is later caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and dreams about Sasuke and Sai fighting over her. After the battle is over, Sasuke frees Ino along with everybody else. Many years later, Ino is married to Sai while Sasuke is married to Sakura but she still flirts with Sasuke when he returns to the village which annoys his daughter Sarada. Fanon SasuIno has a decent amount of popularity in the Naruto fandom. It is not as popular as SasuSaku or SasuKarin but is still fairly popular. SasuIno is usually shipped along with NaruSaku because it works with the pairing while still giving Sasuke a love interest. While SasuHina is also shipped along with that pairing, Ino actually has a crush on Sasuke so many feel that they would be a better match. SasuIno tends to rival the SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SaiIno, ShikaIno, and ChoIno pairings. Fandom FAN FICTION :Sasuke/Ino on FanFiction.Net : Trivia *Sasuke and Ino were the top two students of their academy class. *Sasuke's favorite food is tomatoes while Ino's favorite food is cherry tomatoes. Navigation